


Queen's Protector

by bi_magic



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, basically caliban being protective of his queen and her hating it but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_magic/pseuds/bi_magic
Summary: He will not have her debased. She chooses to retaliate.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Queen's Protector

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is my first work for the caos fandom, i've been obssessed with it for a while now lmao. tbh i'm not very pleased with this, but eh. it's my first time writing them and i hope i at least did the characters justice. feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments, i'd love it! and enjoy! <3

“You will not speak to the queen of hell in that manner.” Caliban’s tone is cautionary, filled with venom and a thinly veiled threat. Leaned against a wall, with his arms crossed, he scans Sabrina’s little mortal boyfriend with distaste. It is more than easy for him to intimidate her friends, what with them being mortal and all. And after that boy had dared to disrespect her, Caliban would not sit put. Who is he to shout at the queen of hell, as though she were anywhere near his level? She is of the divine, and this boy is flesh and bone, a barely flickering flame, so easily breakable. Caliban relishes in the thought that he could probably break his bones with a mere curl of his fingers, and maybe he would have. But then she interferes.

“Caliban,” Sabrina says, her voice just as full of warning as his had been before. She raises a brow at him, shakes her head slightly. “I don’t remember asking for a body guard,” comes a huff, and Sabrina almost wants to stomp her foot, but she doesn’t. She’s hardly a child anymore; she’s been crowned a queen now. She can't help the role of her eyes. “Would you leave?”

“Oh, no, princess,” he replies quietly, calmly, but with a glint of mischief in his eyes, “we have much to discuss.” And with that, he takes a step closer and snakes an arm around her waist. A moment later they’re engulfed in flames.

“Caliban-!” She sputters, very un-queen-like, eyes wide as the heat around them dies down. His arm is still around her waist, but it doesn’t last long - the second Sabrina realizes, she takes a step back as though she had been scorched. That wouldn’t be so far from reality, as it would seem; after all, Caliban is forged from stone and fire. But, in the dim light of the throne room, he looks almost like gold.

Sabrina stumbles farther away from him and shakes her head, white curls flying around, trying to accept that he could just do that, just grab at her and fly her over the seams of dimensions. She hates it. She likes it. It‘s infuriating, as is the smile twisting his too-plush lips. “You can’t just do that.”

“I do apologize, my queen,” he says and bows, and she can’t see his expression but she’s almost sure he’s mocking her. It makes her blood boil, and she almost grabs him by the shoulders to bring him, as forcefully as need be, to his knees, but she thinks better of it. As much as she hates it, he’s the only one in position to help her now. She needs him, so she has to keep her manners intact.

“And I don’t need you to protect me, either,” she adds as an afterthought, remembering how he had spoken to Harvey, very clearly threatening him. Harvey isn’t stupid, either; she knows he could feel it. What he is, however, is hot headed, and the last thing she would want was for the two of them to become enemies quite so soon. Especially seeing as Caliban poses a true danger to Harvey, and to everyone else.

 _Except me_ , she thinks. And she doesn’t know why, but she isn’t afraid of him at all. It could be stupidity, recklessness or just intuition - but Caliban doesn’t scare her, not in the slightest.

He raises his head to look at her through his lashes. “I will not stand to the side and watch someone disrespect you. And a mortal no less,” he scoffs, slowly standing up straight again.

“No one has ever disrespected me as much as you,” she shoots back, eyes dark and harsh. If he truly wants to protect her so much, he wouldn’t be constantly attempting to steal her throne from under her. He would acknowledge her as queen and bend the knee. That’s what she will have him do, Sabrina decides, when she beats him. He will be on his knees, in pain, praying to heaven with her name on his lips as he accepts; she, the blood inside her veins, is the only holy thing that has ever stepped in this place. The throne is hers, and he will bleed for trying to take it.

Caliban takes a step closer to her, and she knows he’s doing it on purpose, getting in her space, trying to coax a reaction out of her. She will not give it. And if her breath catches in her throat, for one throbbing moment, then he hardly needs to know.

“I took lashes for you, your majesty. Then I waited under dust and mud and had to grind myself back into existence because you cheated, and left me behind. And here I am now, to help your friends - not because I care about a bunch of pathetic mortals, by the way - and you’re questioning my honesty,” a small smile curls the corners of his mouth upwards. “And you would call me disrespectful?”

He’s way too close to her now, and her skin is searing in the places where his brushes it. His breath hits her face, and he’s leaning down so that their noses almost brush.

“I would call you whatever I please,” Sabrina says, tries for it to not sound soft and breathless, but she thinks she’s failed because he’s smiling.

“And what is that, princess? What would you want from me?”

She wants to growl at him, to tear into him with her nails and teeth until there’s nothing left of him again, nothing but dust and ashes. She wants for him to fight her, to be her equal match, and to lose. She doesn’t do or say any of this, because she still needs him. She hates it, but he has the advantage now. Judging by his expression, he knows it too.

“I want you to help me, like you promised,” she says. “I want you to stop threatening people I care about. And I want you to tell me why you brought me here.”

Caliban stares at her for a moment, from way, way too close. His blue eyes look like a storm headed her way, but Sabrina isn’t scared. She has always been quite the storm, herself.

After a moment, his lips quirk upwards. “How innocent you are, for a queen of hell.” He doesn’t sound disdainful, now. Only fond and amused. “I brought you here because you wanted me to leave, and I would not leave you with mortals who think they have a right to speak to my queen that way.”

The words _my queen_ shudder through her with a rush of power, and he must have noticed, because how could he not? He smiles at her like a cat who got the cream. She surges forward.

Sabrina may be small, but what little magic left within her and the element of surprise are in her favor; she pushes him back until he’s against he wall. She is queen of hell, after all, and she will not let anyone tower above her - no matter how short she may be.

“The next time you treat me like a scared little girl in need of protection, I promise I will tear you limb from limb,” she grinds the words through gritted teeth, staring up at him. She’s in his space now, ruthless and wrathful, like an avenging goddess. When Caliban meets her eyes he looks far too pleased.

“Well, would I love to see that,” he whispers softly, like he truly looks forward to it. A hand comes up to tuck a curl behind her ear, and he leans closer. “There’s no one else here,” he grins, all sharp teeth, “you could tear me limb from limb right now, if you wish.” And when he says it it sounds seductive, like something that should happen in her royal chambers, on her satin sheets. As if she didn’t just threaten his life.

She almost wants to slap him, but she doesn’t. Instead she lets him breathe into her mouth until she tastes ashes, knows he will burn her from the inside out if he only gets the chance. But she would do the same. That’s why it’s always a battle for dominance between them, a fight as to who burns brightest. That’s why they will inevitably scorch each other in the end.

Sometimes, that’s just what a girl wants.

She looks up into his eyes, expression somewhere between tempting and menacing. Delicate fingers grab at his shirt, loosely.

And then she pulls, and he comes willingly.


End file.
